


Loss

by JustBeStill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger and Denial, Animals, Death, Eventual acceptance, Grief, Loss of a Friend, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: A child experiences the death of a close friend.





	Loss

The very first day they met, there was nothing but excitement and joy. He had been so eager to finally have something that was his, and he would never plan on letting it go until he had no other choice.

The days passed him by in rapid succession, and all the while he could not wait to finally hold what was now his, and to nurture and surround it with love and trust, nothing but genuine affection and adoration in his heart.

Within time, the day came when he was finally brave enough to hold his new friend, he was nervous at first, very hesitant, but it did not do anything to harm him.

It shook, a frightful little creature that did not recognize its new surroundings or the people that now stood over it.

It formed a bond with its human, grew to trust his presence and scent, and was not scared any longer.

In turn, It's owner loved it unconditionally, frequently holding it in his hands and petting it lovingly, always happiest when he was with his friend.

It's owner spoiled it every now and then, giving it foods that it would not normally have, such as cheese and fruit, and sometimes popcorn and other sweets.

He grew excited whenever it woke from it's daily naps, greeting it enthusiastically and letting it roam about, free to do as it pleased.

Sometimes it was taken outdoors, to be given an opportunity to feel the Sun on its body, and to be around other strange beings.

Constantly, it was told that it was loved and needed, that it was important and special to only one. No one else would ever love it more, no one else would ever need it more.

It could not possibly understand, nor be aware of, how much it was adored. It was something to be treasured and protected from everything that might want to harm it.

Months passed, and as their bond strengthened, so did his love for It.

He grew worried when he was away from it for long periods of time, and wished to see it well and safe.

Eventually, it grew old and sick. It's mobility became slower, and it's naps longer, now not unusual for it to be dreaming for the entirety of the day and a significant portion of the night.

It's owner grew worried and afraid when it became sick, and he began to research possible illnesses for his special friend, and remedies for said illnesses.

What he found worried him all the more. The only outcomes of its symptoms were old age and eventual death.

He went to his family with his findings, and they were no help, only serving to worry and stress him more.

So, he spent all the time he could with it, in case what he feared was happening became reality. His love and care for it increased, and it was fed milk and honey in an attempt to help it feel better, but there was little improvement for several days afterwards.

One day, it was full of energy again, just like the months when it was younger. It ran around and hardly wanted to cease movement, as energetic as a puppy whose owners just came back from vacation.

It's owner was beyond relieved to see such a drastic improvement within so little time, and thoughts of death and mourning were cast aside in favor of happiness and joy.

The next day or two were filled full of laughter and merriment as he spent as much time as he was able to with his furry little friend, not-so-secretly beginning to fear both subconsciously and consciously that it's time was running short.

On its last day, he took it outside and spent the majority of an hour or two with it, telling it how much it was loved and appreciated, feeding it grass and leaves from trees and plants.

That night before returning to sleep until the next morning, the owner bid it goodnight and once again said "I love you."

The morning after, It breathes its last, it's owner unaware of its fate until almost the early afternoon.

It was buried under a tree in the backyard the next day, and the owner felt discouraged and pained by the loss of his friend.

He tried to let go, but was unable to in fear that it would seem as though he did not love him enough.

Sometimes during the night, he thought he heard it running around in its cage and digging in the bedding, then remembering that it was no longer there with him.

Two days after it's passing, the ache grew lesser, and began to slowly fade, and then he began the healing process, keeping his mind occupied with other things so he would not feel so sad.

He found it easier to cope, and he knew that he would not be sad forever. He could always have another one, but he knew in his heart that he would never love anything else as much as he loved It.

With this in mind, he allowed himself to let go, and finally be at peace.


End file.
